n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Rollers
Jungle Rollers is the second level in Crash Bandicoot. It is the first level in the game - and, by extension, the entire series - to feature a Bonus Round and TNT Crates. It was the level chosen to represent Crash Bandicoot in the first ever Playstation 'Demo Disc' known as 'Demo 1'. Level DesignEdit The level is set in a remote jungle on N.Sanity Island. Scattered around the level is a wide array of foliage that covers the perimeter of the path Crash must travel. There are also many ancient stone pillars and structures surrounding the path also that Crash traverses. The main titular feature of this level though is the giant rollings stones. These giant rolling stones roll along a set path, in which Crash must try to avoid these giant stones as they will guarantee death if he comes into contact with one of them unless he has an Aku Aku. Crash will also be introduced to the TNT crates in this level, which will explode after a three second countdown after Crash jumps on top of it. Crash will come across many different wildlife in the jungle including skunks and Venus Fly Traps. GemEdit There are 38 crates in this level. To break them all, the Green Gem from The Lost City is required. The main path is simple and breaking each box without dying is easy to accomplish. Around halfway through the level, if the player has the Green Gem, a green platform will appear. If the player stands on it, it will elevate next to a few Iron Arrow Crates. The player must then bounce on them to reach some stationary green platforms reminiscent of the previous, which the player can jump from to break three boxes which are unreachable when the Green Gem has not been retrieved. Once these and the other 35 boxes are broken and the player reaches the exit without dying, they will be rewarded with a Clear Gem. In the demo version of the level the gem path is already there as Jungle Rollers is the only level in the demo. Enemies and ObstaclesEdit *'Skunks' - The skunks can be found roaming the path that Crash travels, and will cause damage if he runs into one of them. They can be easily defeated by simply jumping on them or spinning them away. Sometimes they will appear in groups, which means they may be harder to avoid. Crash will be able to defeat several skunks at once by spinning one of them into the rest of the group. * Venus Fly Traps - These carnivorous plants will appear along the path Crash must travel. They attack Crash by snapping their jaw at him, which will cause him to lose a life or Aku Aku mask if they hit him. They can be defeated by avoiding their jaw and jumping on their heads. *'Rolling Stones' - These large stones appear throughout the level and can be found rolling along a special track. Crash is unable to cause any damage to these stones, so avoiding them is his best alternative. When avoiding the stones, Crash should wait until they are finished rolling along the path. Sometimes there will be a group of stones, in which Crash must time his speed when passing them. *'Falling Platforms'- Some of the platforms in the level fall when Crash jumps on the. Before they fall they shake warning players to jump off quickly. Category:Video Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Levels